The invention relates to a container with at least one cooling module, which has means for receiving a coolant.
Known are cold-retaining devices for storage and for transport of refrigerated goods, in which liquefied gases are used as coolants. In this case, it is common to introduce into a drawer-like reservoir the liquid gas at the upper end of a container to be cooled. Of course, in this case cold is released via the partition of the reservoir into the refrigerated goods in the cold locker, and evaporated coolant is vented into the cold locker for additional product cooling. In this arrangement, however, drawbacks occur: On the one hand, it is necessary to take expensive precautions for preventing the penetration of liquid coolant into the cold locker, since the refrigerated goods can be damaged as a result. On the other hand, because of the limited surface area, which the underside of a known drawer-like reservoir offers, the heat transfer through the partition is unsatisfactory for various applications, for example if a quick cooling of introduced refrigerated goods or an especially uniform temperature distribution is important.
In this connection and below, the term cooling is used for cooling-off and cold retention above and below the freezing point of water.
An object of this invention is to make available a device for cooling that is safe for the product and suitable for the requirements of the refrigerated goods and that can be operated independently of an energy supply and is therefore especially suitable for transport and for storage of refrigerated goods.
This object is achieved according to the invention in that the cooling module is designed as a hollow wall that is attached at least partially in the area of the side wall of the container, whereby the hollow wall is provided for receiving coolant. For example, the hollow wall is designed as a hollow U-profile, which is filled with liquid coolant. With this configuration, a large surface area is made available, through which a heat exchange takes place. The refrigerating capacity of the coolant that is used thus can be optimally used.
The cooling module preferably has means for releasing coolant vapor into the interior space of the container. By contact with the coolant vapor, the refrigerated goods are advantageously cooled uniformly.
Especially preferably, the cooling module is attached in the area of the side wall of the container in a vertically adjustable manner (8). The advantage thus arises that, for example, the temperature distribution can be adjusted within specific limits to the distribution of the concentration with refrigerated goods in the container.
According to a further development of the invention, the cooling module is designed with guide rails (9) to move horizontally along the side wall of the container. This embodiment makes possible a simple change of a cooling module, as well as a removal of the cooling module from the container, for example for cleaning purposes.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the cooling module is integrated into the container wall in the area of the side wall of the container. This has the advantage of being especially space-saving. The container wall toward the outside is preferably well insulated. Especially preferred is a vacuum isolation.
Advantageously, the interior space of the container is divided into at least two areas by at least one horizontal separating layer. The cooling module is designed especially advantageously so that in the various areas, different temperatures prevail. For example, the cooling module is located along the upper half of the side wall of the container, whereby a horizontal partition is attached at the level of the lower end of the cooling module. Two storage areas for refrigerated goods are thus available: a lower warmer area and an upper colder area. This is especially advantageous for storing or for transporting different types of refrigerated goods in a container.
At least one means for supplying coolant is suitably provided; this means is provided in particular in the area of the side wall of the container.
The means for supplying coolant can be connected especially suitably with a source for coolant.
According to an especially preferred embodiment of the invention, liquefied gases, especially liquid nitrogen, are provided as coolants. Carbon dioxide, especially liquid carbon dioxide, can also advantageously be used as coolant.
The container suitably has an insulation that thermally shields the container from the ambient temperature.
The container is advantageously designed so that it is suitable for the transport and/or storage of refrigerated goods, especially food that is to be cooled. Food-compatible materials, such as, for example, high-grade steel, are suitably provided.
The invention offers a whole series of advantages:
In contrast to conventional devices for maintaining the temperature of food, a cooling device that is safe for the product and suitable for the requirements of the refrigerated goods is made available with the invention. The cold gas flowing through the container provides for, i.e., a homogeneous temperature distribution in the refrigerated goods.
Independently of the position in the interior space of the container, the refrigerated goods can be cooled uniformly. The good capacity to be metered of the liquid gas that is used contributes decisively to the fact that the use of coolant can be reasonably minimized. Moreover, because of the large surface area of the cooling module, the container according to the invention makes possible a very good heat transfer and a uniform temperature distribution, as well as an efficient use of the available refrigerating capacity. In addition, the possibility of dividing the interior space of the container into different cooling areas represents a great advantage for the storage of different refrigerated goods in a container.
In addition, the device according to the invention is extremely well suited for transport cooling. It can be operated independently of a permanent energy supply in the cold-retention phase. Moreover, the design of the device which consists of a few components is selected to be simple and sturdy, which complies with the requirements of a transport container with respect to transport weight and durability.